


Wake up

by oceanqueen



Series: Tales of Asgard [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Awesome Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Brothers, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Healers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tags Are Hard, Thanos is creepy, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanqueen/pseuds/oceanqueen
Summary: Thor wakes up with a weak sound calling his name.And when he turnes around... He saw his brother.This is the story of Loki trapping in a horrible nightmare and others on the ship try to save him.(Happens in the Sakaarian ship after Ragnorak.)
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Hulk & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Tales of Asgard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013658
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold for the slowest writer ever... me...  
> Okay, it took too long for me to write it. Hope you enjoy it!

The coldness was all he felt. His brain foggy, vision blurred with tears. Where was he?  
Loki wandered his pupils around the place. Jötunheimr? No. Too dry and warm for that. Asgard? Not even close. The rough rocks and stones looked nothing like the golden palace and had no match of the majestic Bifröst. The ground was as gravely and dusty as the rocky hills. There was nothing but dust and fog. No voice. No movement. Nothing.  
Nothing to show that once, on the bare ground, there used to be life.  
How the hell did he get there? Loki had no Idea. He felt like his memories were lost. Buried down somewhere deep. Maybe at the bottom of the ocean. Miles away from where he was standing.  
Frustratingly, the land was familiar. The sound of the bloodcurdling silence as well. He just couldn’t remember where he saw it.  
As Loki curiously looked up, he regretted the movement so worse. He groaned and let a harsh pant escape his mouth. The pain started from his neck and linked its way to his head. With an agonized moan, he rubbed the back of his head. And suddenly… whimpered with panic. His fingers touched something sticky. His heart started pounding hard against his chest, as it wanted to shatter his ribcage and jump out.  
Disgusted, Loki finally dared to bring back his trembling fingers to his sight. His stomach twisted. The slender fingers came back in crimson red. Blood. As cruel and painful as it looked. He gasped at the view. The headache he had just discovered, was added to the long list of things that made no sense. How was he even bleeding? Was the wound that bad? If so, he could bleed to death…  
He didn’t know, neither cared. Never did (a lie). From the moment he let go of the Gungnir, to the moment he got stabbed through the heart. (didn’t die. But the scar was still on his chest. Reminding him of the experience. How did he bleed to death within Thor’s hands.)  
The only thing that mattered at the moment was discovering where he was. The arena was familiar. Although he searched too far in his tangled memories he couldn’t find it.  
Maddening. Terrifying.  
He raised his head again. This time, unwillingly being gentle to his body.  
And with that… saw the worst of all. The sky. The pitch-black sky was annoyingly familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. No stars. Not even a slight light beam to make him hopeful. That someday, some very special day the sun will shine on him again. As his brother promised him, as well as his mother.  
With reminding Thor, he looked around again. Glowing-emerald eyes loaded with hope once again. His pupils searched and searched again. Optimistically, (for the first time in forever.) he searched for him. Maybe he was there. Maybe he could give him the answers he wanted.  
Maybe he could bring him comfort.  
Maybe.  
“Thor?”  
He called his brother once again while deciding to leave his ego complaining about how vulnerable he sounded.  
“He is not here.”  
A rough, hoarse voice from behind took him aback. Now he remembered the place. With that, Loki wished for the fog of confusion to come back. To embrace his thoughts again. Whatever was happening and wherever he was, much better left unknown.  
When the heavy footsteps started to get close, he closed his eyes firmly. Didn’t dare to turn around. Didn’t dare to face that monster one more time.  
“Welcome Back Asgardian. Welcome to your destiny.”  
Thanos sniggered and got a few steps closer. Loki went still. His tearful eyes gazing down. Still the back of his head facing the monster.  
“Turn around.”  
His breath caught dead between his lips, heart aching with concern. No. He couldn’t be there anymore. He couldn’t be where he had reached after falling into the void. In those murder hands. He had escaped. To Asgard. His hometown. (mostly Thor made him believe it.)  
(Imprisoned as he arrived? Yes, but at least he was safe. Back to his family. Even as a prisoner, the whole palace behaved him like the prince he was.)  
When panic was about to overwhelm him, Loki mentally slapped himself. This is a dream. A dream, a hallucination. Nothing more.  
“Turn around child, what are you scared of?”  
Scared? He was not! (Another lie). He couldn’t be scared of something fake. He was mentally struggling to admit. No matter how real it seemed.  
“I said TURN!” Thanos yelled brutally, gripping tight at something Loki couldn’t see. Thanos’s metal boots facing the rocky ground sounded like nails on the chalkboard. He shivered hard.  
He took a deep breath and stubbornly stayed still.  
Thanos lingered a bit more to give him another chance. When Loki didn’t move, he assumed it as a cruel “NO!” to the chance.  
“Seems you had already chosen the hard way.”  
Loki opened his mouth to respond but the words faded when Thanos drive his oversized knee to his back. Fallen to the rough ground, the young prince gasped in pain and pressed his lips together. “Don’t scream, that’s what pathetic people do!” He thought while gasping harshly. He probably would have cared for his injured neck if it wasn’t for the agonizing pain in his back.  
Again, before he arranges his thoughts, Thanos kicked him in the stomach. Harder.  
Loki curled himself into a ball, struggling to breathe. His eyes began to see black spots. How did it happen? How did he got stuck in this hellhole again?  
“Breath child.” Thanos kneeled on one kneel beside Loki’s trembling body. Still the same. Purple skin, huge body covered by a metal suit and, an over-sized weapon in his hand. Loki whimpered and looked away. Trying hard to escape the cold, cruel gaze of those eyes.  
“We have not even started the punishment.”  
“Not…” Loki coughed and struggled a bit, “Not your child.”  
He was Odinson. Not his child. No way he was.  
Thanos’s lips carved into a rude smile. “Still stubborn.”  
With that, Thanos started beating him. Every beat felt harder and more agonizing than another one.  
He shot his eyes and tried to ignore it. As he always did. When he and his brother used to fight and train with swords. Whenever he got injured, he used to hide it from others.  
He kept his emerald eyes shot and just prayed. Praying for his brother to come.  
To save him. To rock him back and forth like when they were kids. When he had nightmares. Hide from everyone, especially warrior three. They would humiliate him. Grin at him. Just what Thanos was doing to him.  
Thanos hysterically laughed when a weak “Thor” slept from his bruised lips.  
“Pathetic” The purple-skinned snorted. Loki felt his heart ached and his ego screamed at him furiously.  
“He won’t come.”  
With the words, Loki stopped struggling. Hope was leaving his body, as fast as the blood did. Of course, he won’t come. Thor was happy without him. He didn’t worth his love…  
Never did.  
There was no way to hide what the mad Titan was doing to him. No way to hide the pool of blood he was lying on.  
He tried not to shout. Not to show how much pain he was in. He tried and succeeded until Thanos stabbed him through threw chest. With that, he yelled. He surrounded to let his voice out. That was painful.  
Too much to bear. Too much…  
Tears rolled down his cheeks. Half for the agony, half for looking vulnerable.  
He sobbed and put his trembling hands on the wound. Curling into a tighter ball, if it was possible. Blood was making its way out from the little space between his mostly broken fingers. How much could he bleed?  
“You failed Asgardian.”  
Thanos grabbed Loki by the neck with his huge, disgusting fingers. Made his abused lungs ache even more. The mad Titan smiled when the crimson liquid poured out of Loki’s mouth and made his hand wet.  
“You must pay.”

\-----------------------------  
“LOKI!!”  
For the thousand times, Thor’s scream echoed in the room. Loki was shivering hard against the ruined sheets on the bed, drenched in sweat. Thor tightened his arms around his baby brother’s feverish body. Trying to bring him comfort by making him awake.  
His magic was busy dealing with the fever and other injuries, which appeared on his body from nowhere, and got no time for saving him from the realistic nightmare.  
The Valkyrie’s face twisted with confusion and sorrow. She and others (probably the whole ship.) were awoken by Thor’s yell for help. When she and Bruce reached the brother’s sharing room, (Ignoring the fact that they had bumped into each other on their way.) their jaw dropped, watching Loki’s shaking figure trembling between Thor’s hands. Unconscious, but his pale face showing how much pain he bore.  
Heimdall had arrived before them and was leaving the room for healers. His room was closer to the brothers anyway.  
Bruce adjusted his glasses and examined Loki again. The scars were increasing and the bedsheets were nearly painted red. He had no idea where were they coming from. He had asked, but the answer wasn’t helpful at any rate. Just a confused shrug from Val and another broken sob from Thor.  
“Okay… shall we… shall we test the cold water?” Bruce recommended uncertainly.  
“Dunno,” Valkyrie murmured while squeezing Loki’s shoulder. “It’s the only way left. Thor?”  
Thor sobbed and shacked his head. Val and Bruce had no idea if he even understood what they had recommended or just drowned by his own emotions.  
Before Val could repeat, Thor started. “No…” He sobbed, “It might make the fever worse. The healers are on their way”  
Bruce nodded at the point while Val, on the other hand, put the back of her hand on Loki’s sweaty forehead. Her eyes widened with fear. “God damn it! He is burning up!”  
“Too much for a Jotun, as Thor said… Anyway, we can’t leave him to struggle with… nightmares? I have no idea.” Bruce shrugged.  
Thor whipped tears from his good eye and looked up. “If you think it works,” He paused to catch his breath. “Then do it. Save my brother.”  
Val nodded and harshly ran through the bathroom.  
With Valkyrie gone, Bruce sat closer to the brothers. Still trying to figure out where did the wounds coming from. Cause if they couldn’t stop it, he would bleed to death.  
“Thor listen.” Bruce started. “You have to calm down. He is going to be okay. I have no doubt.” He assured with the most comforting tone. Bruce really wanted to take a look at Loki’s injuries but preferred to keep it for another time. The Asgardian healers were better at this stuff.  
Thor lingered to stare at his brother. The raven hair seemed too dark against the pale face. His chest going up and down unsteadily with the trembling breaths. Loki had nightmares before. When they used to be kids. But the annoying point was that he used to wake up sooner. Much sooner than now. Now… He mostly seemed like a corpse. The blonde brother found himself shivering at the thought. His brother was alive, thanks to nine realms.  
He hugged his brother tighter, placing his jaw against his brother’s raven hair. Like he would disappear if he let him go. (As he did it back to the time in his childhood.) The wounds were getting worse. Blood drops on the bed. It felt like that each drop was a drop of Thor’s life. His brother bleeding in his hands. What Familiar Scenario it was.  
He was awoken by the sound of someone calling out his name. When he got off his bed lazily and eyed the room, he almost had a heart attack as he figured out the sound was Loki’s. He rushed through his brother and grabbed him by the shoulders. He went even paler as he checked Loki’s pulse. It was unsteady and weak.  
“Thank you.” Thor sighed.  
Suddenly, Valkyrie entered the room with a bucket of water. It would be heavy for anyone to carry, but she carried it like it was a pillow.  
“It’s ready!”  
She yelled and made Thor and Bruce looked up. Val smiled sarcastically and showed them the bucket.  
“Time to make him awake!”  
“Hey! Angry girl! VAL! Wait!” Bruce waved his hands in the air, shaking his head while Valkyrie was nodding stubbornly.  
“Here it comes!” She smiled again and waved the bucket on her right side back and forth. If Loki was awake, he would probably have rolled his eyes. But the emerald eyes were closed.  
“Val- “  
Without warning, she poured the whole bucket on them. Well, the target was Loki but everyone got wet with a flush sound.  
Thor freed one of his hands to pull his wet locks out of his eyes. Instantly, he looked at the younger prince. His heart dropped in his chest.  
Loki didn’t even move.  
“Brother?” He called.  
His stomach twisted with concern. No response. Not even a movement.  
Bruce inhaled and rubbed his face. Then, with an angry gesture, he shocked his hands in Val’s face. Like he wanted to splash the water on her. She snorted and dried her face. But the smile disappeared when she eyed Thor.  
“Hey! Did he awake?” She asked, shifting her position.  
Thor shocked his head and buried his face in the soft blankets. No, he didn’t… No, he didn’t…  
Before Bruce or Val react, Heimdall entered the room, and three ladies followed him inside.  
“The healers are here!” Heimdall breathed.  
Thor didn’t raise his head. He just buried his face down in the blankets and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I'm sorry for the torture parts. I nearly cried.  
> Anyway, I hope you had enjoyed it! Updates will be soon I promise!  
> Comments are welcomed! (Any grammatical mistakes or weak spots? Don't hesitate to let me know!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again!  
> Um... sorry for the delay. (hiding under my desk)  
> But here it is! Chapter two!  
> Enjoy!

With the entrance of the healers, Valkyrie and Bruce helped Thor get out of the blanket mess to give them space. 

When all of them (including Heimdall.) surrounded Loki’s bed, they all gasped at the view. Their once-majestic prince was lying still on the bed, fighting with an unknown pain. One of the healers, who seemed older, signaled the younger girls to help her. The girls rushed through the bed, started to examine the prince.  
“Your majesty,” The leading lady bowed gently and Thor answered it with a nod. Her navy blue-long dress wrinkled when she bowed. “May I ask what exactly happened to prince Loki?” Her eyes were filled with a mother like concern, which painfully reminded Thor Frigga.  
Bruce and Valkyrie walked by the young god’s side. Their shoulder’s mostly touching. An expression of curiosity and sorrow on both faces. Neither Val nor Bruce understood what was going on. And for the most disappointing thing, Thor was even more puzzled. 

“I woke up with his voice, he was calling out my name,” Thor explained with a shocked- trembling voice. 

The healer nodded patiently. She knew the best way to get her answer was to wait for the young king to gather his thoughts. The shock and worry on Thor’s face became more obvious as Loki went paler. Thor felt tears burning in the back of his eyes.  
Just right when he thought he got his brother back, everything turned upside down. Could his heart bear Loki, dying on his sight again? NO.  
“You know I never… He never…” Thor was almost sobbing.  
“Try to relax my king. We would do our best.” The healer put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Valkyrie and Bruce shared a look and stepped back. leaving the healer and king privacy. 

Thor accepted the mother-like touch and took the deepest breath he could. Slowly letting out the air from his nose, he released a bit.  
“When I saw him,” Thor began again. “His eyes were closed but he was struggling hard. Like… against a serve pain. Then some scars appeared. Blood following after. No idea why or even how!” 

“We will check the injuries, your majesty. Was he dreaming?” The kind healer widened her turquoise eyes a bit.

“It was more sounded like a nightmare,” Thor stated with a sad smile.

The elder prince’s heart twisted. His brother used to have nightmares since they were kids. He remembered how did Loki crawled beneath his blanket at the dead of the night, crying and sobbing. 

“Lady Erica?” One of the young healers called while holding Loki’s hand. Her voice accented and soft, yet concerned. Beautiful, slight-golden light of magic could be seen around her and Loki’s hand. Her eyes widened, even more, when Loki winced against the grip.  
He moved! Thor silently screamed. Although the movement was unpleasant and short, It let Thor sigh in relief. At least he was alive. 

The old healer, Lady Erica, turned away from Thor with a light nod and headed for the girl. 

“What is it?” Lady Erica asked with a worried tone. 

The girl looked around with hesitation. Her pupils lingered on Thor for a second. Erica furrowed her brows together gazing at the fidget girl. 

“What is it?” Valkyrie asked as Thor stepped closer to the bed. 

Erica let her gaze fade to Loki’s bloodied shirt and then the pale face. She gently held up the young prince’s other hand.  
And as she did it, she winced like a stroke of lightning hit her. She panted and examined Loki again. Meanwhile, Val and Bruce were holding Thor by his broad shoulders. Under the pretext of sympathy, but the goal was blocking him from doing whatever he had or didn’t have in mind. Thor didn’t seem to care. He was just concentrating on the younger prince.

Lady Erica shared a look with the young healer and whispered something. Loud enough for others to hear, except Thor whose heartbeat was all he could hear. 

Just one word slept from her narrow lips. “Umbra”

Everybody gasped and stayed back from the young prince. Like he was a bomb on the verge of explosion. Heimdall’s eyes eyed Loki with concern. 

Thor shocked his head. Now red in the face. He didn’t understand the word. Neither does Bruce or Valkyrie. Thor tried to ask. But his throat was blocked by the rope of concern.  
“What is it?” Val asked instead. Her tone firm yet low.

Lady Erica’s trembling hand pointed to one of the girls. 

“Mary, bring me the potion box.” She ordered.  
The girl who seemed to be Mary nodded, still shocked, and headed for the door.  
Bruce stared at Val. “Is it bad?” The little guy asked with a lifted eyebrow. Valkyrie shocked her head.  
Thor violently freed himself from his friend’s soft grip and walked toward the bed. His heart racing with rage and concern.  
“Tell me what is it!” The king roared. Still walking forward.  
“No majesty! Don’t come any closer!” Erica lifted her free slender hand through the air.  
Thor stopped at his place. Irritated but saw the best way was obeying. He gazed at Loki again. Silently screaming at him to wake up.  
‘Wake up brother! I need you…’

“Your majesty. I’m afraid I should ask you to leave.” Erica ordered, not daring to look up at the blonde god.  
“What! No, I won’t…”  
Before Thor can go any further Heimdall gripped his hand. Thor looked at him with an angry expression.  
“You better leave, majesty.”  
“but…”  
“For your safety.” The gatekeeper sighed.  
‘My safety?’ Thor could burst into laughter if it was a different situation. He didn’t know nor cared what the heck was threatening him. All he cared about was his baby brother.  
“Please.” Heimdall insisted.  
After a long pause, Thor panting with rage looking between the gatekeeper and his brother. Erica and other healers as well waiting for Thor to respond.  
“Okay,” The king finally said. “Take care of my brother.”  
Unwillingly, Thor agreed to leave his baby brother alone for a while. Although deep down in his broken heart a voice was shouting "NO! ", but the next right step he could manage for his brother, was to leave the responsibility to healers. They knew magic and also were trained by Eir.

Before they leave the room, for the last time, Thor stared at the pale figure of his brother. Loki's natural skin looked paler than others. But at the moment, he looked like a corpse.

When one of the healers closed the door behind them with an apological expression, Valkyrie sighed and put a supporting hand on the king’s shoulder. Like she wanted to help him with what he was bearing. Being a king had never been easy. Not at any rate. But watching Loki in that condition made it even harder.

“Thor?” Bruce’s voice interrupted Thor’s tangled thoughts. “Don’t overthink he will be alright.”  
“Of course he will!” Valkyrie boomed, shaking her strong hands in the air. “He is the asshole mischievous, isn’t he?? He will survive. He will. He can’t die, He, he just can’t… No, he can’t!” Val’s eyes teared as she remembered Loki. How his blood was dripping on the sheets. 

With the words slipping carelessly from her lips, Bruce widened his eyes and mouthed her to stop. Couldn’t she be quiet right now?  
“It won’t help him feel better!” Bruce hissed under his breath.

Val jerked her head toward the ship's ceiling, biting her upper lip. ‘Don’t you dare leave us alone Loki! Don’t you dare leave your brother alone!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Exams finally ended!!! (Screaming!) But another series started... (Crying:)
> 
> About the names I had selected (which took me four days to select them...) Sorry if they irritate you. I searched for some Asgardian and viking names and I found this. (So you can blame google ;D)  
> If you got any suggestion for more names I'm all ears.  
> And again... sorry if the chapter is short and a bit confusing but everything will be clear later. I'm planing on a long story.  
> Thank you for your support with your comments! Comments are so welcomed!  
> Updates will be soon I promise!  
> What do you think might happen? Don't hesitate to share your wonderful ideas with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay It was meant to be a mini-chapter... (Oh for God's sake!) But there comes a question...  
> Can I write a one-shot without turning it into a 60000000... chaptered story?
> 
> hehe hehe... Nope.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your supports with comments and Kudos!

The pale face winced under the blinking light. His semi-brown hair, swinging back and forth with every movement he managed. With the huge-sized, black, leather cape he wore, which screamed that it was stolen. He mostly looked like a child wearing his parents’ cloth more than keeping away the curious eyes’ gaze.  
No matter he wore it to avoid attracting attention. Too short, and probably too big for his lean form.

“Haven’t we done yet?” With the steady sound of slight footsteps, a shape came out of the darkness from behind. His conscience was probably close to victory in the battle of “I shouldn’t have come Vs. Nothing will happen.”

“Hush you, oaf!” The lean man shot back.

The other one, now standing under the light, nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. Walking aimlessly through another corridor, he let out an irritated puff slip from his lips. Not the one he just stepped out from, but another golden painted corridor.  
‘What the…? How many corridors were on this ship? Hundreds? Millions? Or an ever-lasting maze of golden color painted corridors?!’ He thought.

For the thousand times, he cursed the caused architecture and leaned against what seemed to be a wall.

The brown-haired cautious wandered his motionless eyes around the darkness.  
Still no movement…

He couldn’t help but smile at his view. Darkness was the first thing he needed. For not to be seen. By whom? The guards were nowhere to be found.  
‘Easier than Asgard’s royal wing!’ He thought, his smile now moon-wide. No Odin, no guards wandering all through the night. No living thing looking after the king and the prince.  
No one but darkness. His old, old friend. And yes, unfortunately, Thor, the now-called king.

‘He is no threat while slept.’ He reminded himself.

Once his plane faced a closed-door but not again. NOT again.

Without warning or letting his companion know, he walked into the darkness. Rushing for a god known purpose.

The other one, caught-of-guard, stopped cursing now not only the ship but the whole universe and cocked his head up. The lean man was already a shadow in his eyes.  
He stared with hesitation. Not sure to follow after or run away. The only reason he got involved with such a thing was that he didn’t like the trickster nor the king. Old wounds would always leave a scare. They can even bleed sometimes.

He closed his eyes as soon as he opened them. With a sigh, he followed.

At the princes’ room’s door, they both looked at each other. Range in one’s eyes, while the other’s was filled with hesitation.

“Are you sure?” Asked the nervous with a worried expression.  
“For last, last time… YES!” The brown-haired hissed. The other saw no point in pressing further.

So…

They entered the room.

Their breath caught dead between their lips. The room was so soundless that it could shatter into pieces if a noise rang.  
The nervous could swear he heard the voiceless whispers of silence.

Thanks to the silent space out of the ship, even the night sounds seemed to vanish. Nothing was like the Asgard… Like the song, the nature made on Asgard. Quiet blinking stare lights reflecting on the golden walls were the only light source.

The brothers were in deep sleep. As peaceful as the dark but star-covered sky. No sound but, rapidly, their steady breath.

The brown-haired man headed for Loki’s bed. Careful not to make a sound. Loki slept with his hand stuck in the middle of a book’s page. An old habit he couldn’t get rid of. Thor called it “The book trap” humorously.

The lean man closed his eyes and whispered some words under his breath. All of a sudden a glow of silver light of magic surrounded Loki’s bed area in a huge ball shape.

“What was that?” Asked the nervous, looking around worryingly.

“A sound-proof spell.” The lean man simply explained. Now in a natural voice average.

Loki shifted against the sheets and moaned lazily. His emerald eyes opening and closing slightly. Thanks to the spell, neither the lean nor the nervous cared about Loki being awoken.

“Keep him down.” The brown-haired ordered. The other one shared a look and then grabbed Loki’s shoulders, locking him to the bed.

Loki gasped and his beautiful emerald eyes gone wide-open. As his eyes could see clearly, he recognized two unfamiliar faces. One standing few steps away, and one too close, his hitched breath touched his.

“Hello prince.” Said the brown-haired man.

After several awkward moments spent blinking, Loki remembered he should get angry.

“What in Norns…??? THOR! What… Wait…. WHAT ARE YOU INGLORIOUS- “

He was caught off by a force of a piece of cloth pushed into his mouth. He muffled and tried to get it off struggling hard against the man’s hold. But the man seemed too strong. Stronger than Thor?...  
Just impossible.

“Sorry, your majesty.” He mostly spat out the ‘majesty’. No similarities between how Val softly called it and how the man just shouted it.

Loki struggled harder, kicking and shouting choked curses. And he did it until his shoulders bruised against the grip. Thousands of questions showering him at the moment. Who are they? What do they want? What happened to Thor? Does that fool still asleep?

But the cloth and his rising panic made his moth shot and not able to force a hole sentence like ‘Who the hell are you?’ or ‘Can I kill Thor and then come back?’ out.

The brown-haired man stepped closer. Loki winced.  
“You made a mistake,” The man shocked his head. “You must pay…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young prince coughed up more blood and shut his eyes. Leaning against the hot (hot?!) stones, he inhaled a shaky breath. The sky was still pitch-black on his foggy sight.

How long was he here? In the hands of the Mad Titan?

Considering the soundless area, Loki guessed he was alone. Again. More likely was the possibility that Thanos was only getting ready for another torment.

He looked down at his body. Drenched in sweat and blood, with wounds covering every single part. How much pain could he endure? A lot. Cause he was strong. He was.

But the pain was everywhere. The pain was all he could feel.

A crystal-like tear rolled down his bruised cheek. The wounds were going to heal. Soon or late.

The arena was too hot. Very hot he couldn’t breathe well. Or was it for his broken ribs? He didn’t know.

Loki grabbed at the collar of his shirt with his good hand. He needed to breathe…

Suddenly, Loki felt a coldness under his hand. And remembered. The snake-shaped totem Thor gave him. Made of pure gold. Called him the bravest brother ever. He remembered that day. They were only kids. Lovely siblings…

Loki felt another tear fell from his other eye.

Are you coming to save me brother? Do you still love me? Like when we used to be kids? Like those perfect days? 

His whole form ached when he choked his sob. Gripping and touching the form of a golden snake under his fingers.

The coldness was all he felt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... somehow confusing, ha?  
> The first part happened before they all awaked.  
> If you have any questions I'm all ears.
> 
> You know the nervous guy had not been described. So... I want you to make him an appearance and share your ideas with me!
> 
> Thank you for reading this! Updates will be soon I promise!  
> Comments are so welcomed!
> 
> I'm having a terrible time thinking whether I should write a happy ending... Or write SOMETHING else?... Got any suggestion? Don't hesitate to share!
> 
> (And again... I made some terrible mistakes in spelling and grammar... (Another embarrassing habit, that makes me who am I...) )

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I'm sorry for the torture parts. I nearly cried.  
> Anyway, I hope you had enjoyed it! Updates will be soon I promise!  
> Comments are welcomed! (Any grammatical mistakes or weak spots? Don't hesitate to let me know!)


End file.
